


Perfection

by synvamp



Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, Fighting foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Sanji is skilled, Smoking, Smut, Sparring, Swearing, Zoro is hot, graphic depictions of sex, why the hell did we wait so long???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: They’ve always known how to move together. The push and pull of sparring. Two bodies which know each other so intimately, they almost move as one. One day the way Sanji touches Zoro changes. This tiny, subtle difference is enough for them both to know that things will never be the same again.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Perfection

\---xxx---

It was always so natural with Zoro.

  1. An off the cuff comment.



  1. Ominous silence.



  1. A retort.



  1. A threat.



  1. A challenge in return.



  1. A bit of name-calling to seal the deal and then…



  1. The fight.



It was never an all out do-or-die brawl… but Sanji wouldn’t care to explain how it was different.

Zoro was… Simple. Random. Difficult. An oxymoron, with emphasis on the moron. He was also kind, considerate and very aware of others in his over-forthright way. He was a puzzle that Sanji couldn’t help trying to solve.

Despite all his hours of Marimo studies, Nami noticed Zoro’s strange behaviour first. Sanji wasn’t very happy about that… exactly how much attention was she paying?! He didn’t blame himself for not noticing though; Zoro was impossible to read at the best of times.

Even with Nami’s warning, Sanji didn’t know what to expect. She said Zoro was interested in him. _Sexually._ Strange, but from what he had seen these past few weeks, true. So how would Mr. Stone Wall handle such a delicate matter? Sanji had been quite amused by the possibilities (Flowers? Scented sheets? Threats?) but once he was faced with the reality, he felt nervous.

The words Zoro used seemed to be heavy with suggestion. Sanji’s breath caught once, but after that he held it in. He could feel his face twitching at the effort but Zoro didn’t seem to notice.

Despite all his pent up fear and expectations, it was surprisingly easy.

Just like everything with Zoro, it happened naturally. It was hard to tell where the fighting ended and the sex began. They fought and moved together as one, struggling and fighting to gain control. Sanji let his hands linger just a second longer when they searched Zoro’s torso for a point of purchase. It seemed that to Zoro, this tiny change was enough.

He knew.

Sanji’s body was pinned on the floor, with Zoro on top of him. Their legs were intertwined, and their bodies twisted together. They struggled against each other, pressing and grasping desperately for more contact. Every inch of touching flesh brought its own ecstasy.

The swordsman’s hands were warmer than Sanji expected them to be, pulling the tails of his shirt free from his pants and then running his hands up the cook’s chest. His touch was light, skimming the skin and making the nerve endings sing. Zoro released Sanji’s shoulders and moved down the cook’s body, his mouth following his hands.

The swordsman pushed his shirt up, popping the buttons free one by one… Sanji sighed and let his head drop back onto the floorboards as Zoro breathed kisses on his stomach, his chest, his hard nipples… The last button gave way and Zoro pushed the shirt away from his collarbones, kissing the raised ridges of muscles that formed his elegant shoulders. The breathing was getting heavier as Zoro kissed the cook’s neck; he lingered with hot lips and pressed the cook down with his hips.

Sanji wriggled under his grip and spread his legs, letting the swordsman rest hard on top of him. The kisses became gentle bites and Zoro’s hands held his jaw, lifting his head to kiss him with a passion that nearly sucked the life out of him.

The swordsman sat up slowly,

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” he asked.

‘This’. So romantic.

Sanji rolled his eyes in the direction of his (reasonably obvious) hard-on.

“Yes. I’m sure.”

Zoro grinned and pulled his shirt off, revealing the gorgeous body that had become Sanji’s obsession. He threw the shirt over one shoulder and then his hands went to Sanji’s belt buckle. As he undid the belt and drew it from Sanji’s waist, then leant down and whispered in the cook’s ear,

“I’ve been waiting for this.”

“You’ve been waiting. Hah! I thought you’d never do something! Now sit up so I can stare at you and drool.”

Zoro laughed and sat up obediently but the glint in his eyes was defiant. He struck a few muscle poses and then rolled his eyes.

“Mmmm…” Sanji murmured approvingly, distracted by the dark waves of flesh. He lingered on every pleated ripple of muscle, the darker gash across the swordsman’s chest only making the lines crisper…

“Hello?” Zoro clicked his fingers and Sanji still stared off into the distance. “Che, pervert.”

One of Zoro’s big hands stroked down Sanji’s chest and came to rest on his fly. The other hand ran up Sanji’s leg, teasing his tender flesh with gentle strokes upwards. His caressing fingers stroked up and up, skirting closer and closer. Zoro popped the button on the blonde’s pants and slowly drew the zipper down. He ran his hands over the delicate fabric across Sanji’s groin, making it twitch towards his fingers. Zoro lowered his head and kissed the taut cloth that just contained Sanji, running his hands down further, between the cook’s outstretched legs. Sanji moaned as the caresses became more firm and sighed in frustration when Zoro stopped,

“I’m only taking off your pants, baka,” Zoro breathed in his ear.

The hands lifted his hips and pulled his pants down, removing every scrap of fabric from his body except the rather pointless shirt cuffs still attached to his wrists. Zoro knelt again between his legs and kissed his inner thighs, moving steadily upwards. Soon, the swordsman’s lips brushed Sanji’s cock and he chuckled softly as Sanji moaned.

Zoro looked up and their eyes met as the swordsman drew his tongue across the sensitive knot of muscle that Sanji thrust at him. The cook’s blue, blue eyes rolled back as Zoro drew him into his mouth, the velvet of his tongue, the heat of his touch… As Zoro’s mouth slid over the glistening shaft, his hand swept down to the hollow between Sanji’s legs and the cook moaned louder still.

His fingers sought a path and Sanji moved to let him closer. He could feel the heat and moisture between the cook’s legs and he pushed gently. One finger slipped inside and Sanji moved with it, he sighed and rolled his head back giving Zoro a perfect view of undulating hills of pale skin.

Zoro smiled and drank in the sight. He hadn’t expected Sanji to be so…

“Shut up,” the cook cut into his train of thought.

Before Sanji could speak any more Zoro closed his mouth and slid his lips down again. He moved with Sanji’s hips and found a rhythm, making the cook rock and groan. Another finger joined the first, teasing and testing Sanji’s desire… he could feel the blonde’s body heat rising. Sanji’s musky sexy smell was mixing with the scent of the hard cock in his face, it was powerful. He sucked a little harder and loved every inch of Sanji’s body against his.

Finally, the swordsman raised rosy lips and kissed a trail to the cook’s lips. He brushed stray gold bangs out of Sanji’s eyes and grinned at his heavy breathing. This was what he was missing all this time. This was why he felt like he had been struck by lightning when Sanji was around. He knew it. He had always known it, if only he had trusted his gut (and other parts of his anatomy). Zoro leaned forward and draped himself over the cook delighting in finding the perfect niche for said parts and pressing Sanji just a little more than was strictly necessary.

He kissed Sanji, loving the mix of salt and his lips.

Despite the fierce hunger of that kiss, Zoro was distracted. He could feel Sanji’s body, so hot and needy. Here, between his legs there was no doubting his desire, he opened up like a flower and invited Zoro in like no woman ever had before. And he was hard. Sanji’s cock was impossible to ignore. It was solid, serious and digging into his leg in a very sexy and impatient manner.

The swordsman pulled away from the kiss and tore off the last of his clothes with the hand that wasn’t supporting his body weight. He discarded the rags wherever they fell and turned his attention back to Sanji.

Soft skin over hard muscle, toned into peaks like stiff whipped cream. He fought with a desperate passion that left Zoro hungry for more and now he could finally eat his fill. The swordsman took his time to get to the top of Sanji’s body, lingering in sensitive places to earn a whispered curse or a sigh. Despite the raging ache that permeated his body – a lust so intense that he felt it like pain – he wanted to remember this... He tasted soft skin of the cook’s inner thighs, licked the salt from his stomach and then teased the brown nipples until he was cuffed in the head.

The feeling of Sanji’s soft blond hair on his cock made shivers run down his spine. He nestled his lips in the hollow of Sanji’s neck and breathed his scent, his fingers tracing that perfect jawline.

Sanji moved his hips just so and their bodies rolled together. Sanji opened up and Zoro braced his weight on his arms, holding off on that blissful rush.

“I…” Zoro began.

Sanji pulled him closer and his words were lost in a kiss. The heat and that scent of his: sex, smoke, herbs… The feeling of Sanji overwhelmed him; the tickle of his hair, his legs wrapped tight, the heavenly heat where he was slick and wet… He let the cook pull him in slowly, one delicious inch at a time. He could feel the textures of Sanji’s flesh with his hands, his searching lips, his cock…

The cook stopped moving once Zoro was fully inside, waiting just a breath for the swordsman to look him in the eye. Nails dug into Zoro’s ass and a throaty growl purred in his ear,

“You’ve got a nice cock.”

_I’ve been told that._

The swordsman grinned his trademark wicked grin.

He put his hands on Sanji’s angled hipbones and drew back, feeling the slick pressure of the cook. For a minute, Sanji’s heat and those blue eyes were everything.

After the first thrilling, aching strokes they found a rhythm. The hot breaths and moans in Zoro’s ear made him hot as hell, he loved the sound… with each driving thrust, he focussed on the noise, slowly working Sanji until he was relaxed. He knew he was big, so he had to be careful. He wanted to make sure the cook was all warmed up and ready.

The cook’s body was just divine, inside and out. He savoured the feeling of pressing into the wet depths of Sanji, every part of him focussed on this one act. He searched the cook’s throat with his lips and moved deeper, letting the cook guide him with his legs and enjoying the view.

Sanji’s muscles glistened with a light sheen of sweat and his hard cock moved with Zoro’s hips. His expression was pure sex. He kept urging the swordsman to go faster, but Zoro wasn’t in the mood to rush. He let Sanji’s lustful moans show him what the cook liked the most, touching, kissing and grinding as it pleased.

Zoro waited until Sanji was dripping wet. He massaged the blonde’s cock with each thrust of his hips until their stomachs were sticky. Sanji moved with him, arching his back and ravaging Zoro with kisses. They moved the same way that they always had, knowing where the other wanted to be. Zoro felt Sanji turn his hips and the gentle panting became harsher. The swordsman bent one of his knees and lifted the cook’s hips ever so slightly. He could feel the knot of muscle buried within Sanji with every searing stroke deeper.

“Zoro…” Sanji puffed, “don’t hold back…”

He took one last look at the golden bangs floating over blue eyes, then he let his weight sink down. He drove in, harder. Making his mark, pushing Sanji’s leg up and grinding their hips together, Sanji gasped and turned, letting him even deeper. He reared back and slammed down again, feeling nails drag down his back. He buried his head in Sanji’s shoulders and pushed, slamming the blonde against the floor.

He did not hold back.

“Oh… fuck… yes..” Sanji gasped, “You’re so wild… take me… pirate hunter…I’ll go with yo… Ohh…” Sanji’s words were lost in a storm of limbs and curses and raging, coming blonde.

Sanji’s body rocked beneath him and he kissed the cook and drove him through to bliss. The cook’s orgasm sent a shock through his body, a rush of power and lust. Zoro slowed just a little to savour Sanji’s aching tenderness. He loved it. Seeing the cook so open, so totally brash and sexy as hell. He brushed a few bangs of gold from Sanji’s face once more.

“Come here,” Zoro said, indicating ‘here’ with a shiver-inducing swing of his hips.

“You want me to get you off, Marimo?” Sanji asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Something like that,” Zoro mumbled.

Sanji grinned and swung his hips in the direction Zoro had indicated. It was a move they had executed a hundred times while wrestling and it had the same effect, the blonde was now on top.

“Hmmm…” Sanji hummed approvingly as he sunk down onto Zoro’s cock slowly. “This could work.”

Zoro could see everything… wanton hot blonde, naked and fucking him.

_This could work._

“Hmph,” said Zoro.

“What was that, mosshead?” Sanji asked, grinding his hips to elicit a throaty groan from the swordsman.

“Could work,” Zoro managed. He had absolutely no idea what Sanji was doing but this felt pretty amazing.

Sanji arched his back and twisted, displaying his flexibility to the max. The cook was revelling in the attention, showing off. Zoro watched the lithe body move, trying not to moan out loud as the sensation washed over him. Finally, Sanji grinned and looked Zoro in the eye,

“Down to serious business.”

_Serious?_

The cook placed both his hands on Zoro’s chest, one on each pectoral. Then he began to move. As he slid up and down, the cook squeezed his muscles and caressed Zoro from inside; it was like nothing he had ever felt.

“Good?” Sanji teased.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckveryfuckinggood..._

Zoro reached out and put one hand on each of Sanji’s thighs and from that point, he just hung on.

Sanji did things that he didn’t even know were possible. He just moved around Zoro and kissed him, touched him, fucked him in a way that was… crazy really. When he tried to think of it afterwards it always seemed like a bit of a blur. At the time though, it was simple: aching, moaning, slamming bodies, tingling, rushing, and glorious blonde, screaming-his-name ecstasy.

Zoro came roaring, soaring, flying into sheer heaven. Sanji ground down on him and flexed his back, all of his body displayed: muscled stomach, messy hair, hard cock … perfection. Shuddering and gasping, Zoro finally gave in to the waves of pleasure, letting the cook take over and drive him higher still.

It took a while for either of them to move. A scratch, a tiny flame and a waft of smoke confirms that Sanji has not been paralysed.

“That was nice,” Sanji exhaled, playing on the fact that his breathing hadn’t returned to normal for a joke.

“Mmph.”

“That really all you have to say?” The cook huffed.

“It was good. How do you do that..”

“Trade secret!”

“Trade secret? It’s a cooking thing?” Zoro asked, his voice filled with insincere wonder.

“That is not what I meant Marimo and you know it!” A few more puffs of smoke and then, “You liked it then?”

“Very hot,” Zoro grinned and gave Sanji a last smoky kiss before letting their bodies separate.

The blonde finished his cigarette and Zoro began to dress, both of them mellow with exhaustion and satisfaction. Once the cook was dressed and he had straightened his collar, he was ready to face the world again. And what a different world it was. Sanji wasn’t sure if he wanted to say something more to Zoro. He didn’t know if anything was expected of him, or if Zoro just wanted him to walk away. He decided on a tactic. Ask Zoro.

“So, before I go, is there anything that you want to say?”

“Ah… well…” Zoro looked at the floor and fiddled with his haramaki.

“What?” Sanji asked, his voice carefully flat.

“What was it… ‘pirate hunter take me away’?” Zoro smirked.

Sanji glared at him through a moist curtain of hair, the grumpy expression looking softer than Zoro had remembered it.

“Shut up.”

“I’m just curious.”

“Shut up!”

“If it’s a fantasy, I could..”

“SHUT UP!!!” Sanji shouted, slamming the door - almost quick enough to hide the blush.

He was so annoying and challenging but so, so fucking HOT at the same time.

But Zoro liked a challenge.

Especially a perfect blonde one.

\---xxx---


End file.
